The letter from Odette
This is how the letter from Odette goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. film starts and Ryan is making Keyblades for the Dazzlings Ryan F-Freeman: Boy. How did Rianna puts a gem on her forehead? Fixit: Probably just lifted it with her fingers. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Fixit. What happened to her when she puts the gem on her forehead? My pendant is around my neck. Fixit: She turned into a seamare obviously. Also, Sci-Ryan has been working on some new Kwamis so called. Oh, and Bolts and Blip have been working on your sister. They gave her a few upgrades and painted her armor in the Thunderbolts colors and also put the logo on her chest. Plus, how did you get Hawk Moth's abilities? Ryan F-Freeman: Absorbed them. And watch this. Flutterbot lands on his arm and then he fills it with rainbow energy and it flies away Fixit: Wow. Why did Rianna sing to Sci-Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Who knows? By the way, where are my sister, Bolts and Blip? Fixit: Oh. They might be with the Dazzlings and the human Rigby. I saw Sci-Ryan under Rianna's spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Spell? What spell? Fixit: The same spell the Sirens used on the students of CHS, duh. the Lunar City battle areana Blip: C'mon, Sari. Pick up the pace. Evil Rianna: Go on, Sari. I know Evil Ryan can do better. in her techno-organic form and in the Thunderbolts' colors is running across the field Evil Ryan: I'll show you what we're made of! Blip: Sari, what are you doing?! Evil Ryan: Sorry. I was helping, Sari.coughs I'm Evil Ryan. Sari Sumdac: Oh. So you're the evil copy of my brother. Blip: Hurry up, Sari. We're gonna lose again. Evil Ryan: Let's do this. I'm hungry. For negative energy. Sari Sumdac: I'm hurrying, Blip. Ryan splits his arms into two, activates his Lightsabers and join in with Sari Sari Sumdac: Almost there. Evil Ryan: I almost got it! sees Tiger Jackson aiming at Sari Evil Ryan: Uh oh. Sari. DUCK! Sari Sumdac: What?! Evil Ryan: I said " Duck"! does and Tiger fires but Evil Ryan fires back at Tiger Blip: Evil Ryan, this isn't a war! Evil Ryan: Relax, Blip. that his gun is shooting water This thing shoots water?! Evil Rianna: What?! Evil Ryan distracted, Tiger fires his water pistol and rusts him Evil Ryan: Aww. You got me. Tiger Jackson: You got it, Evil Ryan. Plus, I knew I have. Ryan's chest opens and fires a water balloon at Tiger while he's talking Fracture: it Not so fast! Evil Ryan: Fracture. free from the rust I told you. Ryan's not telling. Blip: I think we should go back to Ryan. Ryan nods and teleports Sari, Evil Rianna, Bolts, Blip and himself to the Autobot base Tiger Jackson: What sorcery is this?! Fracture: I have no idea. But there's a friend of Ryvine who you like to meet when you get to the Swan Princess world. steps to the side wearing Rothbart's outfit Tiger Jackson: Wow. at the Autobot base, Rigby (EG) puts on a outfit worn by the 8th Doctor then gets a vision of his sister being turned into a swan along with Ryan and the vision ends with Odette shouting "Brother Rigby!" Rigby (EG): Odette! sighs Odette: Is everything ok? Rigby (EG): Yeah. I saw a strange vision of you and Ryan turned into swans then you shouted my name. Odette: Oh. I'll have to give Ryan this letter. I'll see him when he gets into my world. (EG) nods and hugs his sister Bolts: Aww. How cute. Rigby (EG): Bolts. Look after my sister will you? I know that her friends at Swan Lake are a turtle named Speed and a frog called Jean-Bob. nods and jumps into a portal with Odette Rigby (EG): Bye, Odette! I hope I'll visit you some time! Blip: Me too, Bolts! I'll be with Rianna until I get to Odette's world! (EG) then notice Thomas coming with Rianna Thomas: Trembling tracks! I have to give this letter to Ryan right away! the room of the base. the Dazzlings have their eyes closed Ryan F-Freeman: Are your eyes closed, Dagi? Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. What's the surprise? Ryan F-Freeman: You'll see when I tell you to open your eyes. Sonata Dusk: Okay. pulls out three Keyblades with the Dazzlings' colors Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Open them. Dazzlings do what Ryan told them Aria Blaze: Wow! That's a cool looking weapon. My very own Keyblade. Adagio Dazzle: Thank you, Ryan. You're a good friend. Sonata Dusk: I'm so happy, Ryanagio. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Sonata. Wait. Did you say "Ryanagio"? Sonata Dusk: Yeah. I think it's your nickname, Ryan. Ryanagio Dazzle. Red (Angry Birds): How did Ryan's Dazzling name is Ryanagio Dazzle, Sonata? Sonata Dusk: I'm good at naming things, Red. Here Thomas comes now. arrives. Meanwhile, G-Merl is with the Cyberlings G-Merl: I feel it again. The pull to the light. Tino senses it. Show me again. The power of the darkness. And I will help the heroes and let nothing stand in our way. I will help Sci-Ryan and Sunset destroy Makuta. Show me, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, G-Merl. I am too is Master Xehanort's apprentice. He knew I did made the journey over the hidden wall that divides darkness and light. G-Merl: Yeah. After your master and the other villains tell me to unleash the darkness, I was corrupted and made into Xehanort's apprentice like you. Bertram T. Monkey: Cool. I think we should find Ryan and see what he's up to. and the Cyberlings find Thomas and Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: What is the news, Thomas? Did Makuta deformed Sunset or did Brian ate Mario's TV again? Thomas: Someone send this letter to you. Ryan F-Freeman: A letter for me? Cool. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes